


Q & A

by Megs1001



Category: New Amsterdam (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megs1001/pseuds/Megs1001
Summary: Max pops a question... but not *that* question.





	Q & A

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that's been rattling around in my head after binge watching the show for the first time last week.

"Max, what are you doing here? Where's Luna? Is everything alright?" Helen Sharpe asked, brow furrowed as she opened her door to her friend & colleague, Max Goodwin.

Max nodded slowly, "Luna is fine, she's visiting with Uncle Iggy and the kids for the evening. I just needed to talk with you about something. Can I come in?"

"Is it about a patient? You do know I'm not back to work till next week, right?" she responded wryly, more a statement than a question as she closed the door behind him.

Max scrubbed a hand across the back of his neck. "No, no, nothing about the hospital, I just, can I ask you something?" he questioned.

"Of course, Max, you can ask me anything... and you usually do," she replied.

"I know it's asking a lot, but if this new treatment doesn't work, if we can't beat this thing or if something else happens to me, will you be Luna's guardian?" he asked, his blue eyes staring intently at her.

Helen met his gaze, eyes wide. "Max, I..."

Max held up his hand, "No, you don't have to give me an answer now, just... just promise me you'll think it over," he said in a rush, "This world's a hard place and she's so small and she's already been dealt a really, really lousy hand... a dead mother, a dying father. She's gonna need someone strong in her corner and I can't think of a better someone than you," he finished earnestly.

Helen bit her lip & shook her head as looked up at him, eyes shining with unshed tears. "Max, I don't have to think about it. The answer is yes, Max. I honestly hope it never comes to that, but I'm honored that you would consider me for the role," she said softly.

Reaching out, he ghosted his fingertips across Helen's cheek, brushing away a stray tear, before cupping her shoulders. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me, just..." Max paused, swallowing hard, "No killing me off so you can get your hands on my kid, okay?"

Helen gasped at him, momentarily speechless until he cracked an impish grin and enveloped her in a gentle hug.

"Max, you are awful," she said, smacking his chest, before returning his smile fondly.


End file.
